


Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Goat Simulator’

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Fic inspired by text posts by @wonderavianScott: Emergency QuestionVirgil: Fire awayScott: What do I do with a goat I just impulsively boughtVirgil: WHAT THE FUCKVirgil: …this is a joke, right?Scott: [image]Scott: This is Billy





	Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Goat Simulator’

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by text posts by @wonderavian
> 
> _Scott: Emergency Question_
> 
> _Virgil: Fire away_
> 
> _Scott: What do I do with a goat I just impulsively bought_
> 
> _Virgil: WHAT THE FUCK_
> 
> _Virgil: …this is a joke, right?_
> 
> _Scott: [image]_
> 
> _Scott: This is Billy_

Virgil put his phone down and stared hard at his bedroom wall. His left eye was twitching, his right hand balled into a tight fist. Somehow, he resisted the urge to punch the wall in front of him.

_Goddammit, Scott. Self control really isn’t your biggest strength. Never was and probably never will be, but this takes the fucking cake._

Virgil counted to ten and texted a reply.

As soon as he heard the familiar whining of Thunderbird 1’s engines reversing down into the hangar below the pool, Virgil walked down to meet his brother. Scott awkwardly opened Thunderbird 1’s hatch and walked out, holding a rope to which the aforementioned Billy was attached. The creature seemed meek enough, following Scott around as if it had imprinted on him.

‘So. Any ideas where we shall house our latest family member? Virgil said, adding a subtle sarcastic sneer so as if to further highlight his brother’s stupid ass move.  
‘I was hoping you’d come up with a solution.’

‘You want my solution? We could feed him to the great whites that live near the laguna at the other side of the island.’

Scott’s jaw dropped. Did his animal loving brother really just suggest they sacrifice this poor creature to a bunch of hungry sharks?

‘You’re kidding right?’

‘Oh yeah, Scott. Just like you were when you went and bought ol’ Billy here.’

‘But… but… surely he deserves better than that!’

‘We-ell,’ Virgil drawed out in a bored voice before warping his face into a conspiratory smirk. ‘We could get him a temporary home while you and I – and mostly you, dear brother – find a nice mainland animal sanctuary. Remember that shabby beach house Alan and Gordon built two summers ago?’

Scott’s face immediately brightened up, his nebula-blue eyes sparkling with hope and gratitude.

‘Thanks, Virgil. That means a lot to me.’

‘Hey, don’t mention it. We’re all human, we all make mistakes.’ Virgil smiled, patting his brother’s back.

‘Oh, and Virgil? Please don’t breathe a word of this to Grandma or the Terrible Two.’

‘No worries, brother. Got your back.’


End file.
